Bed bug
by toryviral
Summary: What happens when Beca gets home form a long workshift at the internship to find Legacy snuggled up in her bed? Long will it take of the other Bellas to realise that something is going on between them? (not the best summary)
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as a I slide down the side of the door, working as an intern and keeping that a secret from my Bellas is killing me, my boss is a jackass who can't help but be an asshole every chance he gets, I can't talk to the Bellas about it because if Chloe ever found out that I was focusing on something other than worlds she would kill me. Today my boss told me that I had nothing to say with my mash-up, that's basically music speak for I suck and should give up. Not only do I have the whole internship and worlds to worry about I also have to worry about the crush I have developed on Legacy. I wish I could do what she does, how she can be so creative and write lyrics and actually have a voice.

"Hey Becs are you okay?" Stacie asked seeing me leaning against the door, Stacie is the only Bella who knows the full story.

"You might not be able to hear me because it turns out I have nothing to say, umm, that's music industry speak for I suck." I grumbled, trying not to show too much emotion.

"It's not just that is it?" She asked sitting down in front of me.

"I hate myself for having this stupid crush on Legacy, I can't get her out of my head. And Chloe is going to kill me when she find outs that I haven't been focusing all of my energy on the Bellas and the Worlds."

"Okay Shorty, I can tell you're tired right now because you're starting to ramble and over thinking everything, so you're going to go right to bed, you've been at the internship all day."

"But…"

"No buts, bed Beca Mitchells, I'll make sure that none of the Bella's disturbed you, Fat Amy can sleep in my room tonight and I'll sleep in her bed." Stacie helped me up off the floor and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Stace." I hugged her back, before running upstairs.

I opened my bedroom door and went to dive into my bed only to stop when I saw another person snuggled up in it. I snuck closer and pulled the blanket down a little, it was Legacy I laughed and decided that I would just let her stay there, whatever reason that she there had to extremely good otherwise she would have stayed in the her room with Stacie

I walked over to my desk and sat down, I pulled my Laptop, song book out and grabbed a pen. Now that I had nothing to say, I need to write one song to prove that I have something original to say, I tapped the pen against the book waiting for something inspirational to float into my head to write about. I look at the sunset shining through the curtains and landing on Legacy's beautiful sleeping face, I can't help but to smile.

"I can tell you're staring at me you know." She smiled as she opened her eyes.

I swung my chair around and pretend to be looking at my note book.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." She laughed, I heard her roll over to face towards me so I turned around to face her.

"So what were you doing in my bed?"

"You realise how dirty minded that sound right?" Her cheeks turned almost as red as Chloe's hair.

"Whatever, the question still stands."

"Stacie was being overly loud and I couldn't sleep so I came in here thinking you wouldn't mind."

"I don't, just a little shocked and curious to find you in here." I couldn't blame her for not being able to sleep when Stacie was in one of her moods, she can be rather verbal.

"Its fine, do you want me to leave?"

"No its fine, I need to get a few things done so just go back to sleep."

She shrugged her shoulders and rolled over, I turned back around and focused on my notebook. I growled down at it as no lyrics came to mind.

"Alright what's wrong, clearly something is eating at you?" I jumped slightly having not heard Legacy move.

"I thought u went back to sleep."

"I tried to but you can't stop tapping that pen." She reached over and grabbed the pen out of my hand mid tap.

"It's nothing, just some stuff I have to do."

"What kind of stuff?" She propped herself up onto the desk.

"Just stuff I have to do, don't worry its nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I took my pen back.

"I'm gonna go grab some food, you want anything?"

"Coffee would be great, please?" I smiled, starting to tap my pen again, she tried to grab it but I spun the chair and tapped it against the arm.

"Give me that pen."

"I'm not letting you have it."

"You so sure about that?" She grinned I nodded, pulled the neck of my shirt forward and dropped the pen into my bra and then crossed my arms.

"Yeah, yeah I am sure." I held a cocky grin on my face which quickly disappeared when I was tackled of the chair onto the floor, my hands were pinned above my head before I could even register what was happening.

"AHH Rape!" I screamed as Emily and I wrestled on the ground. I heard thundering footsteps and my bed room door slam open.

"Oh hi." Legacy stoped us from wrestling and grinning at the Stacie.

"Um, I wondered where Emily had gotten and what is happening?" Stacie asked, her eyes were trained on me with a knowing smirk.

"Beca here wouldn't give me the pen."

"And the pen is in her bra?" It was only then did I realise that her hand was actually on the rim of my shirt, I pushed her away and stood up. Stacie's smile only grew bigger.

"Yeah I had put it down there before she tackled me."

"And why did she tackle you."

"Because she wouldn't give me the pen."

"Why did you want the pen?"

"Because she was tapping it."

"Why did that annoy you?"

"I wanted to sleep but I couldn't because she was tapping the pen."

"Okay give me the pen." Stacie held her hand towards me, I grumbled and handed her the pen out of my bra. She then put in her pants pocket.

"This is not fair! I need that and it's not my fault Legacy tackled me."

"Deal with it Beca."

"Whatever, I'm tired so im gonna go back to sleep." Stacie nodded and left.

Emily jumped onto my bed and snuggled in.

"You're not going to leave are you?"

"Nope, I'm comfy."

"I wanna sleep though."

"You can sleep while I'm here, I promise I won't bite." I sighed giving up and got into the bed, I turned my back towards her and tried to stay as far away as possible. The bed dipped and Legacy wrapped her arms around my mid-section, to say I wasn't uncomfortable with the invasion of personal space would be a lie but to say I wasn't enjoying it would also be a lie, seeing as the only people I actually allow to hug me is Chloe, Stacie and now Legacy.

"Much." My body stiffened as I felt her warm breath on the back of my neck, she started to chuckle and she moved back but didn't let me out of her grasp.

"You are so easy to get to." She chuckled.

"Whatever." I blushed slightly before close my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

A warm body was underneath half of me, light fingers were running throw my hair, I smiled and snuggled closet.

"Good morning." My eyes shot open.

"How did you sleep?" I moved back to my side of the bed and sat up.

"How long was I like that?"

"Only an hour, and before you start to apologising I didn't mind."

"But…"

"No buts its fine, I was the one who spooned you first."

"True." I playfully glared at her.

"Oh did you know you talk in your sleep." I could feel my face paling.

"What did you hear?"

"You were yelling at Stacie and the Jesse for teasing you about having a crush on a hot Belle. You know you could have told me you had a crush on Chloe, I could help get you two together!" She poked my side, something in her eyes was off there was no brightness.

"I don't have a crush on Chloe."

"Hey you don't have to worry I won't tell her." Her eyes still looked off, almost as if she was sad but trying to hide it.

"You won't tell her because I don't have a crush on her."

"You don't have to hide it, I mean I would have a crush on her to, she is pretty fricking hot…" I didn't let her finished. I pushed forward and kissed her very quickly and very lightly, when I pulled back her face was frozen in shock.

"Sorry." I shouted jumping of the bed and flying to the other side of the room, I clamped my hand over my mouth in horror. What had I just done? I had just kissed Legacy on the lips, in a not so friend way.

"Bec?" Emily looked up from her shock and looked at me. I shook my head and slowly slid down the wall, curling into myself. What the fuck had I done? Why the fuck did I do that? Now she knows and I can't take it back and she's gonna leave the Bellas and then we'll lose the worlds because we need her for one for the sets and it all my fault for not being able to hold my shit together.

"Beca?" She tried again and I just shook my head and tried to hide myself in my knees. I heard the bed creak and footsteps slowly walking closer, I pulled my knees closer to my chest trying to hide even further.

"Beca Mitchells, stop hiding." A soft hand touched my arm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered tightening my hold on my legs.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I kissed you, I shouldn't have done that because now I have ruined everything, your going to leave the Bellas."

"Says who?"

"I do!"

"Does my opinion not matter then?" Something in her voice made my head shoot up to stare at her.

"Of course it does! Your opinion especially matters."

"Then shouldn't you get my opinion before you blame yourself for ruining something that involves me?" My head slowly bops up and down while I looked at her confused.

"So assuming I read that kiss correctly, I am the hot Bella you have a crush on?" Another nod.

"Okay, so is me finding out such a bad thing? Wouldn't it be a good thing that I know?"

"How is it a good thing? Tell me how you finding out I have a crush on you if a good thing?" I sucked in a shaky breath trying to prevent myself from crying.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe I might feel the same way?"

"Pfft, yeah right." The soft hand on my arm tighten and pulled my arms apart, I struggled to stop her but she eventually won the struggle, what with her being taller than me, pinning my knees and hands to the floor by sitting on me and holding my hands.

"Legacy what are…?" Soft lips cut me off and for a moment I was frozen, I looked at the girl in front of me whose eyes slipped close, before I could think I was kissing her back.

"Still sorry?" She whispered as she pulled away, I shook my head.

"Good, now can I be go back to bed I'm still tired because someone woke me up with all of her yelling." I chuckled sheepishly and she got of me and offered me her hand, I allowed her to pull me up and into another kiss, despite my size I picked her up and carried her to the bed before crashing us into it. I laid on top of her and snuggled into her chest.

"For someone who is against displays of affection you really are cuddly."

"If you tell anyone that I won't kiss you for three months." A small pout appeared on her face.

"But it's just so cute when you get cuddly." I grumbled and head my face against her stomach as she pulled the both of us up so she was resting her back against the head rest. She then started to lightly run her fingers through my hair.

"So you wanna tell me what was making you so frustrated?" I stiffened slightly before relaxing into her touch.

"Well I have kind of been interning at this recording studio and my boss listened to my demos then told me that I don't have anything original to say because I do mash up."

"Why haven't you told the Bellas about this Internship? You know they would all be so proud and excited for you?"

"Stacie knows, and I haven't told the others because I mean you know Chloe she has been freaking out about worlds that she would kick my ass for focusing on something other than the Bellas and the worlds."

"You need to tell them soon or it will make matters worse."

"Mmmm too tired." I snuggled closer.

"You're such a cutie." I grumbled and poked her side.

"Hey no, don't do that." Something clicked in my head and I started grinning and ran my fingers up her side.

"Eek, no don't tickle me."

"Oh my god you're ticklish?" I grinned and started to tickle her.

"No….Stop…. Beca!" I grinned and continued to tickle her until she flipped us and pinned my arm above my head again.

"We have a habit of ending up in this position." She leaned down and kissed my cheek before letting going of my arms and snuggling into me, we at totally switched positions.

"Mmm I like this position better." She nuzzled my neck.

"Mhm." I nodded slightly before the tiredness of the day caught up to me.

"Night sleepyhead." I heard Emily chuckle before I fully drifted of.

"GET UP SHORT-STACK!" My eyes snapped open and I almost jumped out of my skin only to have soft weight prevent me from doing so. I looked down to see Legacy snuggled tightly against my side and half laying on top of me.

"What's Legacy doing in your bed snuggled up to you?" I looked at Fat Amy as she walked over to bed.

"Umm…"

"Lesbihonest, you and I both know you've had a thing for her since you guys met." Fat Amy sat down and I gestured for her to be quiet as Legacy shifted slightly.

"She had a nightmare and couldn't sleep." I said, I mean it wasn't a total lie she couldn't sleep.

"It must have been that story I had told her about the Dingo stealing some woman's baby. She left it in a tent in the middle of the Australian desert and the Dingo got into the tent and ran away with it. Though some people say it was the mother." Fat Amy said telling on for her crazy Australian stories.

"Must have been, she was really shaken. I let her sit with me and calmed her down and then we must have fallen asleep talking."

"Alright well Chloe has said that we need to be on the bus for that performance in an hour so get your skinning asses out of bed."

"Oh and how is that internship thing you sneak off to going?"

"Um what?" I tried like I didn't know what she was talking about."

"Come on Beca, you know that thing we do every month there I take $20 out of your purse and you pretend not to notice, I saw your ID badge in your bag, don't be mad."

"Im not mad… about the badge, the money I want to come back to."

Honestly don't know how Emily slept through Amy and I's conversation about my internship and money before Amy left to take a shower.

"Emily." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm awake Beca, I woke up when Fat Amy told you to get up." Something in her voice sound of.

"Legacy what's wrong?"

"Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell Fat Amy about us?" I sighed understanding why she was upset and kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to talk to you about us before we told the Bellas, I wanted to make sure that you really wanted this before we made it official."

"Okay then, Beca Mitchells will you please be my girlfriend?" She lifted her head and rest it on my chest looking at me.

"Ummm…" I pretended to think about it before a smirk broke out and she poked my stomach.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend Emily." I leant forwards and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Hey can we not tell the Bella's yet, or just let them figure it out by themselves because I just don't feel comfortable telling."

"Okay but they will find out eventually."

"Yeah I know, I just want to see where this goes first before we tell them. Now come on we got to be on that bus in an hour or Chloe will roast my ass."

"No one roast you as but me." Her hand snuck under me and lightly grabbed it.

"Hey!"

"That for a class?"" I asked trying to release some tension in the bus after that huge aca-fail, I watched as Emily scribbled words onto a note pad. The face she was pulling was extremely cute that I couldn't help but let my leg move slightly to press against hers.

"No it's just when I get stressed words just flow out right out of me, I try and channel them into my song writing a…" Chloe's voice cut her off.

"Are we just going to ignore what happened back there? Guys, hello, the worlds are just around the corner and you guys are acting like we didn't just eat a big bag of AHHHH!" Chloe blew up, I wasn't looking at her though as I tried to see what Emily was writing but the Legacy only shyly smiled and pulled the notepad and closed it, I gave her a small pout before Cythera Rose spoke up.

"Why you yelling at me! I almost burnt to death because of you Aca-bitches."

"If you almost died it was because you were standing in the wrong the wrong spot."

"No, Flo flipped into me!"

"Sure blame the minority." Held my head and groaned, ever since the riff-off the arguing between the Bellas has gotten ten times worse.

"I'm Black, gay and a woman." CR respond and I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I'm not point the finger at anybody… it was Legacy's fault." Fat Amy point her finger at Emily, I felt her physically stiffen.

"Me? But I…" Chloe interrupted her again, I let my hand fall to my side and grab hers. I felt something knock my foot and looked up at Stacie who was giving me a knowing smile, I glared slightly telling her not to say anything.

"Obviously we're not going to beat DSM at their game, so we need a new plan, like now." Chloe stood up and held onto the bar on the roof of the bus.

"At times like these there is only one thing we can do."

"Fake your own death and flee the county?" Flo asked, Emily slightly stiffened more and I gave her hand a small squeeze, telling her to relax.

"Close, we're going on a retreat." I groaned slightly and leant back in my seat and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"OMG you and Legacy got together!"

"Stacie shhhh! We don't want the other Bellas knowing yet."

"Oh my god I knew it, I knew it a soon as I saw her grabbing at your bra."

"Whatever." I laughed and pushed her arm.

We were currently sitting in her and Emily's room, Emily was meeting with her mum. As soon as she could Stacie had drugged me into her room.

"Okay spill how did it happen?"

"Dude no." I shook my head.

"Dude yes, tell me."

"No.'

"Tell me or I tell the other Bellas."

"Fine but your evil. I had woken up and I was cuddling her and she said that I was talking in my sleep when I asked what I had said she said that I was shouting at you and Jesse for teasing me about liking a hot Bella."

"But you do like a hot Bella."

"Shzzzz, anyway she thought I liked Chloe and after a bit of conversation, I leant forward and kissed and then it followed on from there." I shrugged playing with the pillow on my lap.

"Awwww that is so aca-cute!" Stacie let over and hugged me tightly.

"Squashed…"

"Sorry, okay so where is the cute Legacy anyway?" I glared at her moving onto Emily's bed and she lifted her arms in surrender.

"She's having lunch with her mum, I think she is telling her about us."

"How do you fell about that?"

"Im fine with it, I want her to be happy and if her mum knowing makes her happy then I don't mind."

"Aww my badass DJ has turned into a little soft marshmallow!" She threw a pillow at me.

"Ah, Stacie don't call me a marshmallow and I am not that small."

"Sorry to tell you this Bec but you are small." Emily walked through the door.

"Hey Gorgeous." When she was close enough I pulled her into my lap and kissed her cheek.

"How did it go?" I asked ignoring Stacie's look.

"Good, she was really accepting and can't wait to meet you." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Awesome, hey Amy in one of her weird story telling moods so can I crash her tonight?" Emily leant against my neck and nodded.

"Fine by me just no hanky-panky okay?" Stacie smirked as Emily blushed and hide against my neck.

"Stacie I swear to god I'll kill you in your sleep." I jokes laying Legacy and I down and pulled the blanket over the both of us.

"Love you to." She chuckled turning the lights of.

I can't believe Chloe had dragged us out into the middle of nowhere for some stupid retreat. We were currently lying in a tent were the air is at least 90% fart. Worst part is Emily was two people away from me, I had Lily's and Chloe's head on either side of mine and Amy and CR laying next to me.

"Beca?" I rolled over and came face to face with Chloe.

"What are we doing here?" I grumbled.

"We're bonding, you seem tense do you need a back rub?" she asked running two fingers over my forehead which I shook off. I heard Emily drop her note book and could just see her roll so she wasn't facing us. Something was wrong, I could sense it.

"Several body parts are rubbing my back right now thank you." I whispered back.

"You know Beca, we're very close but I feel like this retreat is really going to help us discover everything about each other."

"Is that right?" I asked back almost sarcastically.

"You know one of my biggest regrets is not enough experimenting in college."

Before I could respond Emily had roughly gotten up and left the tent.

"What's up with Legacy?" Fat Amy asked.

"I'll go talk to her." Chloe started getting up.

"Ouch, ow ow ow owww." Stacie started Complaining.

"Look you stay here and find out what's wrong with Stacie and I'll talk to Legacy." I Told Chloe, silently thanking Stacie as I crawled out f the tent and followed the retreating figure towards a gazebo

"Emily wait." I called out the retreating figure kept walking.

"Em please talk to me." I jogged to catch up stopping once we got to the gazebo.

"Gorgeous what's wrong?" I asked wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"No get off."

"Gorgeous tell me what's wrong, I don't like seeing you upset." I whispered into her shoulder before kissing it lightly, only to have her turn and death stare me.

"Why do you care? Why don't you just go experiment with Chloe rather than toy with my feelings?!"

"I'm not trying to experiment with or toy with anyone's feeling, especially yours."

"What about Chloe's comment then?"

"Chloe says weird shit all the time, I would never do anything with her she's almost like a sister to me. Just don't tell her I said that otherwise she'll never let me live it down."

"But…" I didn't let her finish as I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"I only want to be with you got it? No one else, you. Now we don't have to go back into that tent just yet but we will need to eventually, okay?" I kissed her forehead and wiped a few stray tears away.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Do you want to go back now or just sit here a while?"

"Let's go back before they start getting spurious, honestly how did you get out here without Chloe asking so many questions?"

"Lets just say you owe Stacie a thank you."

"What did she do?"

"Well as soon as Chloe suggested she follow you, Stacie started faking to have pains and I said I would go after you and Chloe would deal with Stacie."

"Does Stacie know about us?"

"Dude, its Stacie of course she knows she's known since she found you trying to get into my bra."

"But we weren't even dating then."

"Exactly." I stood up and pulled her off the sit.

"Come on, Stacie's act won't be able to last any longer before Chloe calls a doctor." I entwined our fingers and started walking back to the tent, making sure not to step in any bear traps.

"When we get back am I still going to have to sleep next to Chloe?"

"Yeah unless you want people to question why the person who only lets two people hug them is letting someone else cuddle up to them."

"I don't care I need cuddles." She pulled me under her arm, and kisses my jaw.

"Okay, okay ahh stop that Legacy, you can swop with Stacie and I'll get CR to move over." I smiled as we got to the tent, just as we got to the opening Chloe climbed out.

"Legacy, are you okay?" Chloe was followed by the other Bella's.

"I'm fine, I just started feeling really sick, I'm okay now."

"I said that I'd sleep next to her in case she had to throw up again, so she doesn't have to go out by herself." I said.

"Okay, I'll swop with you and then CR and I can swop so I can make sure Stacie is okay." Chloe nodded.

"Okay cool, now everyone back in the tent because I am tired and I need my sleep." I grumbled.

"People at the back in first." Chloe ordered. Everyone filled into the tent one by one until we were all in and laying back down after we had swopped places. I laid my hand outside of my sleeping bag letting Legacy entwine our fingers again.

"Night everyone!" Chloe sung. I sighed happily letting my eyes slide close. I almost completely fell asleep until.

"Okay who farted? That was nasty!" CR shouted.

"Sorry that was me, I need to see a man about a horse." Fat Amy, then rolled out of the tent squashing Ashley or Jessica, honestly don't know which one is which anymore.

"We are the most dysfunctional group." Emily whispered silently wiggling close to me and snuggling into me.

"Uh – guys, can you sing something- the pipes a little blocked."

Chloe started singing and I instantly tried to cover my ears only have my hands blocked by Emily wrapping her hands around them and singing at me.

"You're a nerd."

"Yeah but I'm your nerd." She nuzzled her nose against my neck.

"UP AND ADAMS BELLAS!" Aubrey's barking voice shocked me out of my slumber, I groaned and snuggled closer the soft thing that was laying on top of me.

"Why are we doing this?" The thing on top of me murmured, it was only then did I open my eyes to see Legacy half sprawled over the top of me.

"Emily, get up." I whispered playfully in her ear before lightly nipping it.

"BECA!" She sat up like a rocket, I chuckled as I slowly lent on my arms.

"What did Short-stack do this time?" Fat Amy asked.

"She rudely woke me up." Emily covered before getting out of the tent, and smirked as I watch her cute ass wiggle out of the entrance.

"Hey Bec you have a little something." Stacie whispered to me after everyone had gotten out of the tent. I wiped my face just to make sure and then followed. I followed everyone until we were all standing beside the lake listening to Aubrey ramble on about how we had lost our sound. She finally stopped and then started sing, which of course we all followed because none of us wanted to feel Aubrey's fury. But by the end of it I had had enough, she had legit spent the day forcing us to do weird, dangerous and crazy trust exercises that were getting us nowhere besides me getting really hot while watching Legacy doing all of the water exercises.

"Sorry what are we doing?" I asked.

"We're rediscovering our sound." Chloe smile, I honestly at this point in time wanted to punch that thing off her face soo bad.

"Are we? Because it feels like we're just singing songs that would never go in our set." I growled.

"Beca come on." I looked past Chloe to seeing Emily and I could almost feeling Emily begging me to calm down , I know I probably should but right now I was pissed and unless she wants to out us then I'm gonna stay pissed.

"No! None of us know how to beat DSM but I know it's not by doing this."

"This is just an exercise in finding harmony Beca, sometimes you have to break things down before you can build them back up again." Aubrey said clearly trying to calm me down.

"I got more important things to do!" I finally snapped and turned my back on everyone.

I heard Flo say okay before the rest of the Bellas moved away from the two of us.

"What could be more important than this?" Chloe shouted.

"Nothing forget it." I turned fully to walk away only to be pulled back my Chloe.

"No, you don't thinking we haven't all realised you've been a little checked out lately.

Fat Amy tried to defuse the situation but it only made things worse and now I'm about to die in a fucking bear trap and all I could see was Emily's worried face. They started to build some form of human ladder before I fell on top of Fat Amy. I looked up to see Lilly, upside down with a set of knifes hanging from the rope by her feet.

"I sleep upside down like a bat." She whispered before twirling her knifes and hiding them again.

"Can we please get one of those jail security wands that check for weapons?" Fat Amy said. All I could do was laugh because something between the Bellas had happened, it felt like some of the tension had defuses, I continued to laugh until I saw Emily's face. I rolled over and stood up, before I could say anything she turned and run.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Hey what's wrong with Legacy? It's the second time she has ran like that?" Fat Amy asked turning to me.

"Why you looking at me?" I asked confused.

"Don't pretend like we haven't noticed something going on between the two of you." Chloe said.

"Oh we are not having that augment again." I shook my head.

"I'm being serious Beca." Chloe said crossing her arms.

"Look, I'm not going to say anything because she will when she is ready, right now can I please go make sure that she doesn't doing anything she'll regret later." I sighed, Chloe gestured for me go.

I took off as fast as I could, making sure not to step in any bear traps and found Emily the same place we had been last night.

"Em?" I whispered as I entered the Gazebo.

"You lied to me." She whispered, I crouched in front of her trying to get her to look at me.

"What are you talking about Em?" I asking trying to put my hands on her knees but she shook the off.

"You and Chloe, you lied and said that you hadn't experimented with her."

"And I haven't, why would you think I have?" and then it clicked.

"Is it what Fat Amy said? About Chloe and I being Bloe?" The small sob that escaped her lips confirmed that.

"Em, Em look at me." I whispered putting my hands and her knee's, she shook her head and pulled away.

"Em please." She shook her head again.

"Em." I whispered, finally she slowly looked up.

"Fat Amy, doesn't know what she was talking about, and that whole Bloe thing is here way of trying to defuse the tension. I am being completely honest right know when I say that nothing has is or while happen between Chloe and I."

"Promise?" a small broken sob replied.

"I promise and if I break it, I give you full permission to have Lilly set up a bear trap in the Bellas house and hang me there for a year." I chuckled when I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Omg you guys are totally dating!" Emily and I jumped apart and stared as Chloe walking into the Gazebo.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously, I looked up at Emily and almost laughed. She looked like a naughty children her had just been caught.

"Don't lie, you two are totally dating!" Chloe almost jumped onto Emily.

"You can't tell the other Bellas." Was Emily immediate response.

"Why not! They would love you guys no matter what, why would you not what them to know?"

"I'm just not ready to fully come out of the gay closet yet. So far only Stacie and now you know, I give the others till the end of worlds for all of them to figure it out." I said, linking mine and Em's hands together.

"You willing to make a bet on that?" Chloe smirked.

"Bring it."

"I say by the end of the retreat, $50 for whoever wins."

"Okay deal but none of u are allowed to tell anyone." Chloe and I shook hands.

"Come on Aubrey wants us to set up for the bonfire." Chloe walked back towards the tent.

"What just happened?" Emily looked down.

"Don't worry." I went on my tippy toes and kissed her cheek.

We followed after Chloe and helped set up the bonfire, once that was down we all curled up onto the seats. I was about to sit down next to Emily but Flo bet me to the seat. Emily, Stacie and Chloe smirked as I pouted sat I the seat next Flo.

"Hey Flo can we swop seats? This one is kind of uncomfortable for me being so talk and it's starting to hurt my back." Emily asked.

"Yeah sure, it's always a good to make sure that you can move quickly in case someone tries to kidnap you for ransom." Flo and Emily stood up and swopped places and I just looked at Emily in shock who sent me a small wink. Half way through the night I had somehow ended up sitting on Legacy's lap.

"Hey short-stack why are you sitting on Legacy's lap?" CR asked with an almost knowing smirk.

"Seriously what is going on between you two? Beca you never let anyone other than Chloe and Stacie touch you without your permission." Aubrey stated. I looked down and then acted confused.

"Wait when did I get here?" I asked.

"You've been sitting on her lap for half an hour, how have you not noticed?" Stacie asked, I shout her a glare telling her to be quiet.

"I'm just really tired for today so I must have sat on Emily by accident when I came back from getting more marshmallows." I got up and sat back in my chair.

"Surely Legacy would have told you to get off?" Fat Amy said.

"I didn't mind, she isn't that heavy and I just assumed she was cold or something." Emily shrugged.

"Is there something going on between you two that we shouldn't know about?" Chloe asked looking sternly, she was trying to get me to say something so she could win that $50.

"Not that I know of, though hey Legacy do you want to collaborate on something with me?" I asked seriously, Emily froze for a second looking at me confused, I raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Wow wait are you being serious?"

"Um yeah?"

"Yes! Who else feels like a winner tonight?" Emily cheers were followed by the rest of the Bellas and I couldn't help myself for watching Emily acting cute.

"You're drooling again." I jumped and turned around to look at Stacie who gestured me to follow her, I sighed and did what I was told to avoid any arguments, we walked until were we were a good distance that no one would hear us, making sure that Lily wasn't hiding anyway.

"What's up dude?"

"You have to tell the Bella's."

"Wait…what? Stacie what are you talking about?"

"Legacy honestly looks miserable every time you pass something off as nothing, it's getting to her."

"What are you talking about she is fine, she knows why we haven't told anyone yet."

"Sack up dude! If you don't do it I will."

"I can't! If my dad found out I was dating a girl he would skin me alive!" I finally said the real reason I didn't want people finding out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stacie asked.

"How could I? I'm supposed to be the badass that doesn't let anything affect her!" I growled

"Beca you know me, you know I would never let anything happen to you. The Bellas would never let anything happen to you."

"I'm scared Stac, if he finds out won't let me graduate or move to LA."

"Nothing will happen by you need to tell them, not just for Legacy but for the Bellas as well."

"You and Legacy are going to be the death of me." I let Stac hug me before we walked back to the bonfire.

"Everything okay?" Emily as we got closer

"I'm about to lose $50." I sighed before I sat myself down in her lap, kissed her cheek and then wrapped my arms around her neck and snuggled into her.

"Okay someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Fat Amy shouted, while the rest of the Bella's looked shocked.

"Beca and Legacy are dating!" Chloe smirked.

"Boom you owe me $50!" I smirked.

"What no! You owe me $5o because they figured it out when I said they would." Chloe laughed.

"Actually you told them meaning you broke the deal so you owe me $50." I grinned, I stopped up and forced Legacy to stand up before replacing her and pulling her onto my lap.

"I'm the big spoon." She didn't argue, we looked at the Bellas who were still starting at us in shock.

"Um, guys you're going to catch mozzies if you don't close your mouths soon."

"Since when have the two of you been dating! When did Beca bat for the other team!?" CR shouted.

"Chill ya tits everyone, Legacy and I have only been dating a few days and I've batted for the other team most of my life I just haven't said anything because if my dad found out shit would go down."

"But like I said we would never let anything happen to either of them." Stacie said.

"Thank you guys for being accepting." Emily said snuggling into me.

" _I got my ticket for the long way round."_ Chloe started sing looking at me.

" _Two bottle of whiskey for the way for the way_." I rolled my eyes and sung back.

" _And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow what'ya say?"_ By now the rest of the Bellas had joined in.

" _When I'm gone."_ I sung then Fat Amy echoed before we all sung.

" _When I'm goone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

"You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." The final note was sun before we were silent for a minute.

"Did we just find out sound?" I asked.

"I think we did." Chloe respond.


End file.
